Typically, sports bags are carried using a pair of shoulder straps such as those provided on a backpack or a single shoulder strap. Some sports bags may also include a handle and wheels so that the bag may be rolled, rather than carried. However, athletes do not always store their sports gear in a bag for transport. For example, it is not uncommon for lacrosse players to thread their equipment onto the shaft of their stick and carry the stick over their shoulder. This technique makes it difficult to carry all the gear required to play a lacrosse game.